


mornings aren't so bad with you

by antikytheras



Series: pantheon!verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, can be read as a standalone but makes a lot more sense in context, i don't think this is what you expected, if i have to singlehandedly steer this ship i will, to all the people who wanted a pantheon!verse, what's the official chrismas tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: Waking up, and the mornings after.(Contains spoilers forit's gonna take a miracle(igtam). Please read igtam first for maximum enjoyment!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (really small) drabble I wrote as a vent piece.

It’s still morning when he’s nudged awake.

‘Come on, get up.’

His answer is succinct and eloquent. ‘Mmm. No.’

The nudging grows insistent. ‘Up.’

Chris grudgingly rolls over, squinting at the god of death through the blurry filter of myopia. He’s a vaguely human-shaped blob. It’s oddly reminiscent of his decaying, freakishly-alive form, back when he had been nothing but a weak spirit held away from death by Chris’s love.

Masumi has spent years irrevocably intertwined with Chris’s soul, and it shows in his uncannily-knowing gaze.

The god of death says nothing about their lonely years. Instead—

‘Pancakes or waffles?’

**Author's Note:**

> I will singlehandedly steer the chrismas ship if I have to, just _watch me_.
> 
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/_antikytheras)


End file.
